Invocatore (classe)
L'invocatore (Japanese: 召喚士 Shōkanshi), anche noto come Evocatore '''o '''Mistico, è una classe ricorrente in molti capitoli della saga. Compare per la prima volta in Final Fantasy III. Profilo Gli invocatori sono noti per la loro abilità di chiamare in loro aiuto le cosiddette bestie magiche durante le battaglie. Se gli invocatori sono parte della trama di un gioco, molto spesso essi seguono una gerarchia che va dal Negromante al Grande Invocatore. Di solito, essi non hanno forza o difesa fisica molto alte, ma la loro potenza magica e l'elevato numero di MP, uniti alla capacità di invocare, li rendono counque molto utili in combattimento. Il loro repertorio di armi varia dagli scettri, alle aste, ai pugnali o anche alle fruste. Vestono solitamente di verde e bianco, ma la cosa che più caratterizza gli invocatori è il curioso corno frontale che esibiscono in alcuni episodi della saga. Non è mai stato spiegato il motivo della presenza del corno, ma potrebbe essere proprio con questo che possono mettersi in contatto con le creature magiche, un po' come con un'antenna. Gli invocatori usano uno speciale tipo di magia che consente loro di chiamare a se le Invocazioni. Queste possono variare in membri e numero e hanno diversi nomi: oltre a semplici invocazioni, sono stati chiamati anche Avatars, Espers, Guardian Forces, Eidolons, ed Eoni. Invocare costa, di norma, un po' di più in MP rispetto alla normale magia, ma la forza di queste bestie dimostra più volte di valere il prezzo pagato. Gli invocatori hanno anche la capacità di lanciare Magie Bianche o Magie Nere, oltre che invocare. Spesso gli invocatori e le loro creature hanno un ruolo fondamentale nella storia, come accade in Final Fantasy IV, Final Fantasy IX e Final Fantasy X, in cui il concetto di invocatore viene focalizzato ed esteso a ben più di una semplice classe, e la loro presenza e i loro poteri cambiano significativamente l'aspetto del mondo in cui vivono. Comparse ''Final Fantasy III :Vedi: Evocatore :Vedi: Negromante (Final Fantasy III) Il mestiere di Evocatore può essere ottenuto dal Cristallo dell'Acqua, mentre il Negromante è ottenuto dal Cristallo della Terra. Entrambe le classi adoperano le Summons, ma il Negromante ha statistiche maggiori e permette alle Summon di rilasciare i loro attacchi migliori. Final Fantasy IV Gli Evocatori sono una razza di persone capacitate al comunicare spiritualmente con le Summons sin dalla nascita. La maggior parte degli Evocatori viene sbaragliatta all'inizio del gioco: una dei pochi, forse unica, tra i sopravvissuti è Rydia. Final Fantasy V L'Evocatore è un mestiere, ottenuto dal Cristallo dell'Acqua. Evoca tutte le Summons possedute, che siano state acquistate o ottenute dopo aver sconfitto il rispettivo essere insito nell'aura spirituale. Final Fantasy IX Nella città di Madain Sari vivevano gli Evocatori, distinti dalle altre razze per il possesso di un corno in testa. Quasi tutti furono trucidati da Garland nelle loro case. Garnet, sua madre ed i nonni di Eiko' sopravvissero. All'inizio del gioco, le rimanenti Evocatrici sono Garnet ed Eiko. Final Fantasy X The Summoners are people who embark on pilgrimages across Spira to pray to the Fayths of each temple. After doing so, they obtain the power of the Aeons that the Fayth create. The goal of all Summoners is to obtain the Final Aeon to use its power to defeat the monster known as Sin. Final Fantasy XI An advanced job in the game, the ''Summoner wields in the ability to summon Elementals and Avatars to aid the party in battle. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Summoners possess the ability to call upon powerful Espers to aid them in battle. The difference between an Esper attack and regular magic is the fact that Espers affect a much larger area. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Summoners are a Viera-exclusive job class in Tactics Advance. They share the same role as in the game's predecessor. Summons should not be confused with the Totema. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Viera Summoners make a second appearance in A2. The Espers that they call upon should not be confused with the entities known as Scions. Dissidia Final Fantasy Nel Colosseo dei Duelli, quando si sceglie la carta ' Mestiere Evocatore', il prossimo mazzo sarà composto di sole carte azione o oggetto. Altre comparse ''It's New Frontier Gli Evocatori appaiono anche in It's New Frontier, nuovo videogioco della Square Enix non connesso alla serie Final Fantasy. Categoria:Classi